


we rise and fall

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [28]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Animal Death, BAMF Aurora (Disney), BAMF Belle (Disney), Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney Multiverse, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Forests, Humor, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Princes & Princesses, Temporary Character Death, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence, Were-Creatures, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They say a dark sorceress roams these woods. Bathing in the moonlight and warm, fresh lifeblood of young animals. How perfectlyhorrid. Aurora would not waste a single drop so needlessly.





	we rise and fall

**Author's Note:**

> AND NOW IT IS THE END OF FEMSLASH FEBRUARY 2019! WOW! ALL 28 DAYS ARE DONE! IT FEELS A LITTLE SAD BUT ALSO A RELIEF BECAUSE I GOT OTHER SHIT TO DO FKJIRFHJFLJF ANYWAY anyway it's been a journey and thank you for taking it with me! Something really intrigues me about having Aurora being a vampire and Belle as a Beast/werewolf based on lore and their own fairytales. I wanted to try my hand at it. I had " **Princess** " as the official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt for today and then " **Transformation - Slowly Turning Into A Monster** " so if you got any comments/thoughts, I'll be glad to hear them!

 

*

They say a dark sorceress roams these woods. Bathing in the moonlight and warm, fresh lifeblood of young animals. How perfectly horrid. Aurora would not waste a single drop so needlessly.

 _Sorceress_ — she is not. A maiden of fair, cold, and statuesque. Hair flaxen and rich as sunlight.

Aurora's fangs often cut upon her lower lip, but she cannot bleed except others. She must feed. Whether it has to be any scurrying woodland creatures, or perhaps a tired, dirtied vagabond.

The three faeries whom cared for her referred to her as _princess_ once. What a farce.

She has not heard from them. Perhaps they have gone to Maleficent to beg the witch to undo this vampiric curse. Even if it was not Maleficent herself who turned Aurora. But all that Aurora remembers is going to sleep as an ordinary, and then waking in the cottage dead.

No heartbeat. No visible, pale breath fogging the steel of Aurora's rapier she stole off a palace guard stumbling in her path (a drunken, slovenly brute Aurora easily disarmed, twisting his arm around his back until he yelped and vomited onto a tree-stump. She warned to never step foot into her woods again, lest he receive proper consequences rather than an injured sword-hand).

Only the telltale, crimson pricks to the left side of Aurora's exposed neck, when she began to examine her wounds through a light press of fingertips. A mild, burning swelling.

Dawn vanishes upon the snowy, gilded horizon.

What sounds like a maiden such as Aurora cries out in the winterstorm. Lost, terrified. Aurora pulls her shawl-rug over her head and perfect, bloodless mouth, heading towards the distance of white-capped pines where the noise of snarling wolves and helpless, agonized weeping intensifies.

The brightness of the full moon reveals the pack of huge, white wolves, the heat of their dying bodies rising in the air, and then a long, red trail winding further into the enchanted woods.

Aurora considers following it. But she can sense the evening fading away in wisps.

Her curiosity outweighs instinct for the time. The pure white snow darkens and melts as the trail goes on for another half of a mile. Aurora glimpses a towering, monstrous beast feasting on gristle and bone, tearing the pinkened, shining muscle out of the wolf twitching in its furry clutches.

The beast snarls, dropping its prey and hunching over.

She does not know if it senses Aurora's own dark energy, but the full moon wanes. A howling. Its form shrivels, losing all clumps of thick, rancid fur, until there's nothing left but a _maiden_.

A slim maiden with glassy eyes and a knot of dark brown hair. Naked as sin.

" _I know not where I go_ ," Belle tells her, shielding herself with a quilt in Aurora's cot. " _But I am cursed. My father had gone missing from our village and I found a castle. A vicious and mighty beast lives there. He captured my father and let him starve to death. He bit me._ "

"How dreadful…" Aurora murmurs, gazing at the noticeable and deep scarring on Belle's collarbone. Belle stares into Aurora's glowing, rose-red eyes meeting hers, the trembles lessening.

" _Are you a sorceress_?"

"If only," Aurora says dully, making a faint pout. She huffs and turns up her nose offended when a teary-eyed Belle hiccups, laughing in broken, high gasps, adjusting the nightgown to her shoulders. For once, Aurora does not feel an insatiable violence roiling beneath her skin at the look of another young woman.

She's rather lovely. _Rude_ , but pleasing to Aurora's deeply rooted cognizance.

Perhaps a companion — like herself — will make roaming the darkness far more bearable.

*

 


End file.
